The Way We Had Been
by doggypaw93
Summary: All Angela expects when she goes to Hogwarts is to learn magic. But what happens when she befriends the Golden Trio, learns about the La Push pack and the Cullens and finds out that her dead friend, Bella, is a vampire? ON HIATUS FOR THE MOMENT!
1. Author's Note

**Hey! Okay this is my first piece in a while, and the first one I've put on this site, so I hope you enjoy it! There are some things you will want to pay attention to before you start reading that will make the story flow better. **

**There are three major ideas going on here, and I've decided to combine them all into one. First of all, Harry, Ron and Hermione stay at Hogwarts for their seventh year and they are trying to figure out how to destroy Voldemort. Second, Angela is a witch, yay! So she's going to be in her seventh year at Hogwarts as well, but this is her first year there. And third, the Cullens along with the Quilette wolves have come to Hogwarts to teach the students about themselves. Renesmee has finished aging, and is stuck at the age of 16.**

**Which brings me to my next point. I know the timelines with all three of these stories don't go together, but just deal with it.**

**Well, I think that's all for now so I hope you enjoy! Well, actually I know I was going to say something else but I'm having a brain fart at the moment, most likely because of the fabulous four-day weekend and not doing anything…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first official chapter!!! YAY! Well all I can really say is I hope you enjoy this.**

Angela Weber looked at the glistening red train sitting in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to Hogwarts. Her family had told her so much about it, but being the shy and timid child she was, she had chosen to be home-schooled by her parents for the past six years. But now there was no going back. She was standing on platform 9 ¾ about to board the Hogwarts Express, and in England no less.

A tap on her shoulder shook her out of her shock from walking through a brick wall three seconds earlier and turning around she found her aunt smiling broadly at her.

"This is it. Good luck!"

"Thanks! I'll miss you." Angela felt the tears forming in her eyes as she gave a huge hug to her aunt.

"You better hurry. You don't want to miss the train."

"Right. Well, thanks. Don't forget to floo Mom when you get home."

"Honey, I'm quite positive that at this very moment your mother is talking to Uncle Albert, worrying herself to oblivion."

Angela laughed, "That sounds like Mom."

She hugged her aunt one last time and watched as her aunt apparated away. Turning she grabbed her trunk and boarded the train. She finally found an open compartment and sat down, sighing as she dropped her heavy trunk. Angela stared out the window watching all the students on the platform. There was a little girl crying as she watched her older sister leave without her. A boy about her age was running around people chasing a toad that was weaving throughout peoples' legs.

She watched as the toad hopped into the hands of a pretty redheaded girl. She was standing with four others, they were all the same age. The boy who lost the toad joined them. They all hugged a redheaded woman and boarded the train. A minute later the same redheaded girl poked her head into the compartment, "Sorry, but do you mind if me and my friends sit here? There's nowhere else."

Angela smiled, "Sure."

"I'm Ginny Weasley," the redhead stated as she sat down next to her.

"Neville," said the boy with the toad.

Angela watched with interest as the next girl walked in. The girl had dirty blond hair, and big eyes. She sat down next to Ginny. In her hands was a magazine called The Quibbler that she remembered her cousin laughing about the other day. "I'm Luna," the girl said in a light breezy voice before turning back to the magazine.

Angela watched in interest as the last three had yet to enter the compartment. They stood in a huddle, apparently arguing about something. There were two boys, one with jet-black hair and glasses, while the other resembled Ginny a lot. The other person was a girl with frizzy brown hair and she seemed to notice that they were being watched as she looked up and saw Angela. The girl silenced her two companions and then marched into the compartment without a backwards glance.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to stay long. I've got head girl duties that I need to take care of once the train leaves."

"Harry Potter." As the boy with the black hair stated his name and Angela got the first good look of his face, she realized who this was.

"You're James and Lily's kid."

"Yeah, wait, how did you know that?" Confusion was written all across his face.

Angela smiled at him before saying, "Our moms were friends a long time ago. She really misses your parents."

"Oh," Harry looked shocked at the words she had said. He glanced around at the open seats left and then took the farthest one away from Ginny. Ginny had blushed a little when Harry had entered, but turned her attention to the last boy to enter. He wasn't paying attention and sat in the last seat between Neville and Harry before digging into a chocolate frog.

"He looked up a second later and saw Angela sitting next to his sister. "Who you?" he managed to get out with all the chocolate in his mouth.

"Nice way to be nice Ron," Hermione's words were dripping with sarcasm and she was staring at Ron with mild disgust on her face, but Angela spotted something like love in her eyes as well.

"What? I asked her a question."

Angela watched in amusement as the two teens that clearly loved each other broke out into an argument. "And that idiot there is sadly my brother," Ginny said.

"Nice meeting all of you. I'm Angela Webber."

"You foreign or something?" Ron blurted out, but his bluntness just made Angela laugh. Hermione on the other hand didn't find it quite as amusing.

"RON! BE NICE!" Hermione slapped him on the arm this time.

"Hey!"

"It's alright. Really, it's fine," she said as Ginny and Hermione stared at her like she was crazy. "I was born here in London, but we moved to Forks, Washington in America when I was a few months old so we could live near my father's family."

"Forks? That's a strange name," Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Well, it's a strange town. But I love it, it's my home." They all noticed as Angela got a far away look in her eyes.

"So why haven't we seen you before?" asked Neville.

Angela supplied a smile. "I didn't want to leave my family and friends, so my mom home-schooled me while I also went to a public school. But we just graduated from high school, and everyone was leaving for college, so I decided to finish my education here."

The rest of the train ride was filled with conversation about the rest of them, as well as a few games of Exploding Snap and lots of laughter. Ron and Hermione came and went to take care of their duties and Harry bought them all a fulfilling lunch of wizards candy, including Pumpkin Pasties, Licorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and countless Chocolate Frogs. The day went by fast and soon they were all pulling on their robes, as they came closer to the school. Angela paused for a moment, looking around at her new friends, feeling like the hole in her chest of her lost friends wasn't quite as big.

She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend, Ben during break. She had only been gone a week and already missed him dearly. As for her best friend, Bella, well she was gone for good. The worst part was that they hadn't even found a body, and the funeral was always looming in the back of her mind as she remembered crying for her friend.

The train stopped and Hermione and Ron came back in. "Professor McGonagall sent us a letter. You're supposed to ride up with us and meet her up at the castle. Once there, you'll be sorted into a house."

"Do you have any idea what house you will be in?" Harry asked.

"Most likely Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. My entire family has been in one of the other, except for a few brave ones in Gryffindor. But I'm not that brave."

"You never know that. Take Luna for instance, she's in Ravenclaw, but is as brave as the rest of us who are in Gryffindor. You never know."

Angela smiled at Ginny before following the rest of them onto the platform. It was hard to take it all in, as hundreds of students filed out and towards a long row of carriages. She noticed a giant of a man yelling, "Firs' years follow me!" A row of small-frightened children stood before him before they walked off away from the rest of the school population. She was paying to much attention to everything around her that she didn't notice Ginny stop.

"Sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Angela was going to keep on apologizing, when she saw the strangest sight. The carriages were horseless. "What? Where are the horses?"

"They aren't hoses pulling the carriages, they're thestrals. And you can only see them if you've seen death." Angela turned around to see Harry wearing a pained look on his face. She immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled before saying, "It's okay. I've grown used to it." He climbed into the carriage and Angela followed him. It didn't take that long before they reached the castle and as Angela got out she felt a frown on her face. "Oh no! I'm going to get so lost!"

"It's not that bad," Ginny said, leading Angela inside.

"You don't understand! The school I went to in America was tiny compared to this!"

Ginny smiled at her before disappearing with the rest of the students through two huge doors. Angela followed her over to a stern looking lady wearing bright emerald robes. "Professor, this is Angela Webber, Angela this is Headmistress Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hermione, make sure that all the students get into the great hall quickly. Our sorting is going to be lasting a little longer this year, and the faster they quiet down, the faster we can get started."

"Yes Mam," Hermione hurried away.

"Now Angela, welcome to Hogwarts," she smiled at her. "I'm so glad you finally decided to join use here. Your test scores from this summer to see if you were caught up were extraordinary, but I do remember your mother and aunt very well so it didn't really surprise me. Now, you will wait out here while the first years are sorted and then when I call you, you yourself will be sorted."

Then Professor McGonagall swept into the great hall herself and Angela stood awkwardly waiting to be called. She watched as Hagrid led the stunned first years into the school. They had looks of awe on their faces, and she had a feeling hers had looked the same way when she first arrived. The first years were led into the great hall and she heard the rest of the students quiet down. Angela peaked through the doors and watched as Hagrid sat down at the front table with the rest of the staff. She noticed there were four chairs empty, but didn't wonder much more about it, as everyone was now staring at an old hat.

Angela wondered what was so important about this hat when all of a sudden the brim of it opened and the hat started signing!

_Now gather round children,_

_And listen in._

_We are living in a world,_

_Full of greed and sin._

_But do not fret,_

_And do not worry._

_For allies are coming,_

_Coming in a hurry._

_So stick together,_

_Do not fight._

_For with the allies,_

_Darkness travels in the night._

_Once this school,_

_Was bonded by four._

_But after one's thought,_

_It was no more._

_For three stood together,_

_Hugglepuff,_

_Ravenclaw,_

_And Gryffindor._

_But another broke apart,_

_Slytherin._

_For pure were the best,_

_And he let them in._

_Shunning the rest,_

_Such as muggleborns._

_Turning into a creature,_

_Like the devil with horns._

_But Hufflepuff,_

_How great she was._

_She took them in,_

_And gave them love._

_Ravenclaw,_

_She took them too._

_But only the smart,_

_A select few._

_Gryffindor,_

_He took the rest._

_For him,_

_The brave ones were the best._

_Now put me on your head,_

_Let me look inside._

_Your secrets, dreams, and fears,_

_You cannot hide._

_For I can see everything,_

_I always win._

_So now one last thing,_

_LET THE SORTING BEGIN!_

With that, Angela heard cheers and the sorting did begin. She watched as one by one the first years were called up. They each put the sorting hat on their head and a house was called. After, the children each went to their house table, one of the four that stretched along the length of the great hall. Soon, all the first years were sorted and Angela started to become nervous as she knew she was next.

Professor McGonagall stood and started speaking, causing the students to once again quiet down. "Now I know you are all very hungry and ready to eat, but we are not done with the sorting yet."

At these words students started murmuring between themselves, trying to figure out what she was saying. A few looked disappointed at having to wait to eat, and some Angela thought just needed a good nights sleep. McGonagall cleared her throat and once again students became quiet.

"We actually have a few more sortings to go, so first let me introduce Angela Webber. Angela took a deep breath and started forward. She was nervous, but was wondering what the professor had been talking about when she mentioned that there was more than one sorting to do. She tried to remember if there was anyone else standing with her at the entrance hall, but she knew for sure there wasn't. As her walked to the front of the hall she saw Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Neville sitting on the far right table and they all grinned at her. She saw Luna at table closer to her and when she passed, Luna patted her on the arm. Angela grinned. Luna was different than anyone she had met, but Angela loved her all the same.

"This is Angela Webber. She is from Forks, Washington in America and has come and joined us here at Hogwarts for her seventh year. She has been learning magic, just like the rest of you, except her teachers were her mother and aunt, who both attended Hogwarts once. I hope you welcome Angela." Professor McGonagall smiled at Angela as she walked forward and put the magic hat onto her head.

All of a sudden Angela heard a voice in her head. Her mother had told her it would happen, but it still surprised her.

_Ah, you're a descendant of the McKenzie family are you not?_

_Yes, _Angela thought back.

_They are very good people, very talented. So where does that leave you? Should you be in Hufflepuff like your mother, or Ravenclaw like your aunt, or possibly in Gryffindor like your great grandfather? Your mother told me he died while fighting a death eater before you were born…_

_Ah yes, I can see where to put you now. You are very smart and very loyal and kind, but something else is there, something I think you don't even realize you posses. Better be…_

GRYFFINDOR!

The last word was announced to the whole school and Angela felt very relieved as she walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Ginny.

"Yay! I'm so excited you're in our house!" Angela laughed at her happiness.

McGonagall raised her hand and everybody looked at her and Angela was interested to see why the sorting was still not done. "There are going to be some changes this year. We are having some special guests that will be staying for at least the year."

Angela could tell she wasn't the only one interested as to who the special guests were. "There are two groups that I am going to introduce to you guys tonight. Because of this, we will be having four new teachers, along with two new classes that everybody will be required to go to." At the sound of this Ron groaned. "No way! I was looking forward to having open periods!" he whispered to them.

"Ron," Hermione looked at him disapproving, "those open periods are going to be used for studying for our NEWTS." Angela could hear him grumble under his breath as McGonagall started talking again.

Both of these groups of people are from America. I would like to first introduce you to a group of people who are shape-shifters. They can be considered like an animagus, but they each have the same form, which are wolves, except that I promise you that they are not werewolves. You will learn more about them in the class, where two of them will be your teachers. Now please help me welcome the La Push pack."

As Angela heard the name of the visitors she was surprised. She whipped her head around to make sure they were the same tribe living near Forks and they were. She didn't know any of them very well, but she recognized a few that Bella had been friends with. As the thought of Bella crossed her mind, Angela felt a pang of sadness. She shook the thought out of her mind before she broke down crying and looked more closely at the men and women that had just entered the room. At the front of the line was a man who she thought was named Sam next to a women named Emily who Angela remembered meeting through Bella.

Behind them was Jacob, who surprisingly to Angela looked extremely happy. Angela had known that he loved Bella, and she had thought that once Bella had died he would be extremely happy. The thought of him finding someone else made her smile, she just wanted everyone to be happy. One of the boys walking in was carrying a little girl, while behind them followed a few girls of different ages that Angela recognized. There was only one girl who didn't seem afraid or shy to be there, and Angela realized it was Leah. Leah walked with a purpose and looked like she belonged.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope your stay is welcome here." Then McGonagall turned to the students, "I expect you to treat them respectably. Please help me in making their stay welcome and enjoyable. I would like to introduce you to two of your new teachers. Please welcome Professors Uley as your shape-shifter teachers."

Sam and Emily each gave a wave before making their way to their seats. Now, because there are so many, they will not be sorted into the four houses. They will have their own house, but will eat and participate with whatever house they choose. Angela watched as they slowly broke off into groups sitting at the different tables. She noticed that Jacob sat down at the Gryffindor table, not too far from where she sat and she just hoped that he wouldn't notice her.

"Well this is interesting."

"I just want to eat," groaned Ron.

"Ron, don't you realize what this means?" Hermione was practically jumping out of her seat.

"Um…no. Do you?"

"It means that there might be more magical beings, animals, whatever out there that we don't know about. This could be such a great learning experience!"

Angela noticed Ron wince at the idea of having to learn more and chuckled at how different all of her friends were. She noticed McGonagall was once again trying to get everyone's attention so she shushed her friends and turned towards the front of the hall.

"Now, for our next guests I would appreciate that you stay calm until all is explained. Our next guests consist of a family of nine people and once you see them you will understand what I mean when I say they are different. I will leave that to be discovered. I must tell you though that this family…"

But whatever Professor McGonagall was going to say, the students didn't get to hear because at that moment the doors banged open followed by McGonagall saying, "Everyone please welcome the Cullens."

Gasps filled the air as everyone took in the family that had just arrived. Angela froze, terrified to turn around. She didn't want to look, she didn't want to be reminded of Bella, because the family surely would remind her. The Cullens had been Bella's entire life, Alice was her other best friend. Angela didn't want to see Alice or any of them for a fact and be forced to think about her lost friend. But mostly, she didn't want to see Edward. To see his face and the grief that must have been present.

She looked across the table at her new friends. Neville and Ron weren't even moving, their eyes were about two times bigger then usual and their mouths were hanging open to the table. Angela rolled her eyes, knowing the affect the Cullens always had on people.

"They're so beautiful," whispered Ginny.

"I like the bronze colored hair one," said Ron. Hermione glared at him.

Angela thought this was strange for Ron to say considering the fact that the only bronze colored hair one was Edward, and Angela had been positive he didn't swing that way. But then maybe she had read him wrong, maybe he wasn't in love with Hermione like she had thought.

"She's just so perfect. I want her," Ron hadn't shut up yet and he just kept on going. Hermione slapped him to make him snap out of it.

Angela again wondered what Ron was saying. The girls were blonde and black haired, not bronze. But then Angela remembered McGonagall mentioning how there were nine joining Hogwarts and how back in Forks there had only been seven. She whipped her head around to see the familiar faces of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward, but there were two new girls that she didn't know.

She watched as the bronze haired girl looked back at Edward and smiled. She could have been his twin. They had the same color of hair, the same gracefulness, the same beauty, yet she was different from the rest as well. She skin wasn't as pale for one thing. Another, her eyes weren't the same as the others. They looked a lot like Bella's eyes, not the topaz and black that the rest of the Cullens had. Angela hoped the two of them were twins, but her heart shattered when she saw Edward pull the girl to him and they walked the rest of the way to McGonagall with their arms wrapped around each other.

Tears started to form in Angela's eyes at the sight. She didn't understand how Edward could do this. How he could get over Bella so fast, she had been the love of his life, yet he was over her too quickly.

They stopped at the front of the hall and Angela studied the other new comer. She had beautiful brown hair and the same pale skin. She slinked under the free arm of Edward, and this time Angela actually felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. Harry noticed and was about to ask her what was wrong when she shushed him. She didn't want the others to notice and quickly wiped them away. Yet, Angela couldn't control her emotions as well as she hoped for and her hands started trembling as she watched Edward kiss the brunette before laying his head on top of hers.

"Students, these are the Cullens and…" McGonagall had been talking to us when Edward stopped her. Angela could tell she wasn't the only one with her mouth hanging open. She watched as Edward said something to Carlisle and then the brunette before looking right at me. But Angela didn't care because the only eyes she had for was the brunette who was staring at her with the same surprised look on her face that Angela knew hers had.

Angela was staring at Bella. But then, it wasn't Bella. She looked like the Cullens, pale skin, topaz eyes, inhumane beauty and grace. She wasn't the same person anymore. Angela gave a small smile to Bella and Edward and then they were looking at McGonagall again.

Angela was feeling very confused by everything that was going on. For one, she couldn't figure out who the extra girl was. Secondly, she couldn't understand why the Cullens were even at Hogwarts in the first place.

She turned her attention back to McGonagall, hoping that she would have the answers to her questions. "First off, I would like to introduce to you Dr. Cullen. He will be helping Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing as well as assisting his wife Professor Cullen with your other new class.

Carlisle and Esme gracefully walked to their chairs with smiles on their faces. The girls were swooning and the guys were pretty close to doing the same thing.

"Now, this next piece of information may shock most of you, and I please ask you to stay calm until I have explained."

Angela doubted that anything else she found out tonight would shock her anymore. She was already trying not to faint and after finding out her friend who was pronounced dead was actually alive, she doubted anything else could surprise her, that is, until she heard Professor McGonagall's next words.

"The Cullen family, you see, they are all vampires."

Angela felt herself sway in her seat, saw the floor grow closer and then all was black

**So how was it? Please let me know, any criticism is helpful and I'm happy to answer any questions you have for me! Also, I was wondering if the wolves and the vampires should be able to do magic? There was something else I was going to ask your opinion for, but at the moment I don't remember what it was…**

**Well, I hope this didn't disappoint any of you and I can't wait to update!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry! I was planning to update every Sunday, but that didn't really work, but now I'm on break so I should get a few chapters out! This is exciting, also, I should be getting some other stories started soon, so keep a lookout for them! I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly the worlds of Twilight and Harry Potter do not belong to me but belong to the fabulous minds of Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling.**

At the sound of the word vampires, the air was disturbed. Bella heard a slight whistling sound and could feel the air particles around shift in position. Multiple gasps filled her ears and it took all her control to turn at a human speed. She quickly glanced at each student in the room, seeing their shocked faces as they were frozen in their seats. And then Bella saw her. Angela was slowly making her way to the ground.

It drove Bella crazy at the thought that she could run around the run multiple times and still be able to catch Angela, but she didn't want to startle the humans anymore then they already had.

THUNK! As Angela hit the ground the sound rang in Bella's ears. She felt Edward grab her hand and she slowly made her way over to her friend. Carlisle and Madame Pomfrey followed and Bella watched helplessly as they took her out of the room.

"Get away from me vampire!" A red headed boy was shouting at Bella and she was shocked into surprise.

She looked around and found herself looking into the glaring faces of five teenagers.

"Ron Weasly, that is enough!" Professor McGonagall was walking briskly towards them and Bella felt trapped. She noticed as Alice went into a vision for a few seconds and she knew what she had to do.

"Wait!" Bella heard Alice's voice perfectly but she didn't stop. She ran as fast as she could out of the castle and to the forest. Bella didn't stop as she reached it, but kept on running. She could feel the ground vibrating as she knew Edward and Alice and Renesmee were running after her.

After a few more seconds of running Bella found herself surrounded by huge trees and she quickly scaled one. She stopped when she reached one of the top branches and sat down. She closed her eyes to think, but the sound of her breathing was getting in the way. Bella hadn't breathed this hard since she was human, but the shock of seeing her friend faint was enough to cause her to gasp for breath.

Bella stopped breathing altogether and the only sounds left were the rustling of leaves as creatures roamed the forest. But she still couldn't calm her mind. The scenes of Angela falling to the ground, the angry faces of her new friends, and the shocked faces of every single student as she left kept running through her mind.

"Bella, come down here now!" Alice was like a ball of fury, ranting and yelling at Bella.

"No!" Then Bella felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Love, come down. You're no help when you're stuck in a tree.

"I'm not stuck!"

"Then prove it."

Bella sat in the tree debating her options. After a second she decided what she was going to do. "Fine."

Bella jumped from the branch, landing gracefully on the ground. "Let's go. They brought Angela to the hospital wing."

Bella smiled at the enthusiasm for Renesmee. Her daughter hadn't been too happy to come to Hogwarts in the first place.

The four of them ran back to Hogwarts and in a matter of minutes were in the hospital wing. Bella turned to Carlisle. "How is she?"

"She's just fine. She fainted from shock."

Bella glanced over at Angela who was lying on one of the many beds lined up along the walls. At that moment the doors opened again and in walked Professor McGonagall. Bella could sense people waiting outside in the corridor. She sniffed the air and realized there were six people standing there, all with the scent of Angela mixed in with their own.

"Has she recovered yet?" Professor McGonagall had turned to Madame Pomfrey yet Carlisle answered.

"She should be coming around in a few minutes at the most. I came hear her heart beat coming back to a regular pace, having fresh blood and oxygen traveling to her brain will help revive her."

"And so will this potion." Madame Pomfrey forcer the potion into Angela's mouth and Bella became immensely worried. But she immediately felt a wave of calmness wash over her and Bella turned around and nodded her head towards Jasper.

"That wasn't necessary Madame Pomfrey. I can assure that what I had just said earlier was entirely true. Angela would have been fine without that."

"Those are muggle ways Dr. Cullen. You may find our ways of doctoring are a little different than you're used to."

Madame Pomfrey and Carlisle were interrupted from their discussion when Angela stirred. Madame Pomfrey helped her sit up and handed her a piece of chocolate. Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell. "Eat up, you'll feel better."

Angela obeyed and Bella wished she would eat faster. She could hear the sound the chocolate being chewed and swallowed and the smell hadn't gotten any better. Bella was startled as Madame Pomfrey reached into her robes and pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to collect Angela's pulse."

"That won't be necessary. I already have it here. We all do." Carlisle glanced a look at his eight family members standing around the room. "I assure you, it's quite stable."

Madame Pomfrey's temper flared. "Oh yes, that's quite right! Your method is much different than mine. I forgot for a moment that you can sense our heart beats!"

"Madame Pomfrey that is enough!" Professor McGonagall's lips had thinned, not a good sign. Bella noticed Carlisle glance at Jasper and couldn't help as a smile formed on her face as another burst of calmness spread throughout the rooms. It didn't seem to affect Madame Pomfrey much.

"Just because I have allowed him to be here doesn't mean I approve. I mean, really! Do you seriously believe having vampires in this school is safe? Sure, they're vegetarians, but how do we know they can control themselves? Especially if he is here a there's a wounded student?"

Bella felt her anger rise at the lack of faith this women held for Carlisle. She was just about to say something, but Rosalie beat her to it. "You better stop talking. Carlisle is the best doctor in the world. He's had more practice than anybody and more control than anyone. But that doesn't mean I do. I won't restrain myself if I don't want to."

"Now really! Control yourselves!" Professor McGonagall looked livid.

"Children, I think you should leave. Rosalie, go hunting. Jasper, stay here for a while longer, I need to talk to you about something."

Bella knew that wasn't the truth. Jasper was there to make sure things didn't get too far out of hand, his job was to hold the peace. As the turned to the door, Bella felt great remorse. She needed to talk to Angela, and the sooner she could do that the better.

**So here it is. It's like a filler, I didn't mean for it to turn out that way, but here it is. So if you're disappointed in this chapter, well I am too. The next should be better. I hope to still hear your thoughts on this as they will only help me improve as a writer! And sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know, I know I know! I have updated in quite a while and I'm sorry for that. I've been really busy lately, and I shouldn't even be writing this now considering it's 4:50 in the morning! So be happy I love you guys so much.**

When Angela woke upshe found herself in a very white room. Sitting up she noticed a nurse bustling about. She was cleaning long row of beds with a flick or her wand. Angela watched in fascination as the sheets shraightened out by them selves. She turned around when the door creaked and that's when she saw him. It was Dr. Cullen.

He was standing still, staring at her, as if waiting to see her reaction. Little did she know that she was paying attention to every movement, every twitch of an eye or tremor in the hand and his ears were only focused on one thing, her heartbeat.

Angela wasn't sure how to respond. For one thing, it was a relief to see a familiar face, but this wasn't a familiar face she had been hoping to see. Angela tried to stare back at Dr. Cullen, but his unblinking eyes made her finally fidget uncomfortably and look down at her fingers playing with a loose thread on the blanket instead. Angela closed her eyes for a second, trying to get her emotions in check and was startled when she opened them.

Dr. Cullen was standing next to bed, when just a moment before he was standing on the other side of the room. "What? How… how did you do that?"

Angela felt her throat constricting, and gasped for breath as the shock of last night came flooding back in. Dr. Cullen hadn't moved, as if realizing his affect on his patient. Finally she steadied her breath and stared back up at him. "Why?"

If the pain in Angela's voice shocked Carlisle any, he didn't show it, yet it seemed to have an affect on her. Angela burst out in tears, not knowing the cause of them, which only made her sob harder. Through the sound of her tears, she heard the rest of the world, as if wearing earmuffs. Everything had become muffled, the sound the shuffling feet, the voices of students in the hallways as well as the muttering of the nurse in the room.

Then through clearity Angela heard a voice cry out, "What do you think you're doing Dr? If you can not treat a patient the correct way and with care, then I am going to have to go to Professor Dumbledore and ask that you be removed from this ward! Do I make myself clear?"

Angela looked up to find herself staring at the nurse she had seen earlier. The nurse glanced down at her, with a stern expression and when she opened her mouth to speak, Angela cringed, afraid of the loud voice still ringing in her ears. "Hello dear, I'm glad to see you awake. I'll just check on you quick, and if everything seems okay then you'll be free to go down to breakfast with the other students."

"Thank you," Angela managed to get out.

The nurse waved her wand, gave a satisfied nod and turned away. Angela still heard her mutter though, "But if I had my way she'd be here till at least this afternoon."

Angela gave a small smile before turning back to Dr. Cullen.

He gave her a smile, "It seems you're alright to go. Madame Pomfrey seems to think so."

Angela just blinked and nodded, still stunned by the beauty of the man infront of her. It didn't seem to matter how often she saw them, of the fact that they were vampires. Angela sat on the bed for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around the fact of what they were. What her friend was. She blinked again, and realized she should be going.

"Thank you, I should go."

Angela stood slowly out of bed and headed towards the doors, concentrating on not looking at Dr Cullen again.

**Okay, I know this was short, and I know based on how long it's been from when I last updated, that you deserve a better update, but I figured I should get something posted first. Next update will be longer, and more interesting!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Well, it's been a while since I last updated… but I'm updating now! Hope everyone had a great summer, and now it's back to school. Which is crazy already and it's only been two weeks… Which means I'll try to update as much as I can, but I don't know how well it will work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

When Angela walked out of the hospital wing she found Ginny standing by the door.

"Hey. Glad to see you're better."

Angela gave a small smile and shrugged. "I'm not sure about that really, but I guess that's what you can tell everyone."

"What do you mean? You're alright aren't you?"

"Okay I guess. I just, I don't know what's going on…" Angela said in frustration, "I'm so confused!"

"About what?" Angela didn't reply. Ginny walked down the corridor a while longer before saying, "Look. I know we only met yesterday, but you can talk to me."

Angela nodded. "I know that. I trust you guys, but… there are some things I need to figure out. Some people I need to talk to first."

The two girls walked in silence for a while, with Ginny leading Angela to the Gryffindor common room.

"I knew the Cullens, from my old school in America." Ginny glanced sympathetically at Angela.

"And let me guess, you didn't know they were vampires." Angela nodded her head.

They had arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. "Bokanovsky," said Ginny.

"What's that even mean?"

"No idea. I don't know what the word is half the time."

The two girls entered the Gryffindor common room and found Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville sitting on the plush couches around the fire. Hermione handed them each a stack of toast as they sat down.

"We were just talking about the Cullens and the La Push Pack," said Ron.

"What do you guys think about the Cullens? I don't think I trust them much," said Neville nervously.

Ginny glanced at Angela worriedly. "There's a lot of things right now that I'm confused about when it comes to the Cullens," said Angela. The group all looked at her strangely except for Ginny. "I knew the Cullens. They went to my old high school. But, if there's one thing I'm sure of in this world, it's that I trust the Cullens with my life."

"Really?" stated Ron in disbelief. Ginny gave him a warning look.

"Yes, I do. They were my best friends."

"But they didn't tell you the truth," said Ron.

"Do you blame them?"

The group sat in silence for a few moments. Hermione's thoughts were on the brunette vampire that had bolted, if you could call it that, last night after Angela fainted. She had a feeling there was more to the story, but didn't want to say anything in front of everyone.

"Well, I have to go get my timetable from McGonagall so I'll see you guys later." With that Angela stood and walked out of the common room.

The five students stood up and followed her, with Harry, Hermione and Ron making their way to Transfiguration, Neville to Herbology, and Ginny to Charms.

Harry, Hermione and Ron filed into the classroom, finding Angela already sitting at a desk in the front. Hermione immediately took the seat next to her, letting Ron and Harry sit a row behind them. Harry noticed that Angela's back was abnormally straight and he glanced behind him to find a few of the Cullens plus one of the La Push pack sitting in the back row.

He studied them before class started. The night before he was to shocked by their beauty to notice anything about them really but now he stared at each one equally. At the end of the row sat a girl with black hair. He reminded her of a pixie with her slim body and light features. She met eyes with him and flashed a quick smile that only improved her beauty. But her eyes startled him. They were a light gold, a color of eyes he had never seen on a human before. _No, they aren't humans. They're vampires,_ he reminded himself. Harry looked away quickly, not wanting to be caught under her spell.

Next to her sat a brunette. She had soft features and a kind nature about her that just made Harry want to be her friend, even though he was frightened by them all of the Cullens. She was talking to the black-haired vampire but had snuggled herself up close to the bronze haired boy behind her. Harry felt weird staring at him. He couldn't help but think that he was beautiful as well, which was a strange feeling to him. His bronze hair went everywhere, but held a nature of looking like every piece of hair was in the correct place, a trait his hair had never accomplished. Harry noticed he too had golden eyes, but they were darker then the other vampire's. As Harry scrutinized him he wondered how his father and Sirius would have acted meeting him. He had a quality of perfection they would never been able to reach, and had always strived for. Every fiber in his being screamed perfection and Harry smirked at the thought. He thought he saw the vampire smirk slightly too, as though he was sharing the joke with him, even though he couldn't possibly be.

The vampire next to him also had bronze hair. She could pass for the twin of the vampire sitting next to her. Not just in the ways that they all looked alike, but in her features as well. She had the same quality of perfection, the same gracefulness, the same pale skin, (even if it seemed to have a little more color then the others). Harry noticed her eyes weren't golden though, but a normal hazel. A color many humans had too. Her nose and forehead were the same as the vampire's next to her, and he noticed she had the same lopsided smile too. He wondered how they could share the same facial features, yet not the same qualities that the rest of the vampires possessed. He wanted to find why she was different, and he decided he would.

Next to her was a shape shifter. The two of them were talking, and by watching the look in their eyes he could tell they were in love. He looked a bit older then the vampire sitting next to him. He was big and broad, and looked more menacing then the vampires, yet he wasn't as scared of him. He put off a friendly, carefree, relaxed vibe, something the vampires couldn't seem to do. Harry realized it was probably their want of blood that made the vampires like this, which only made him more nervous.

Harry wasn't the only one studying the new students. In fact all the Hogwarts students were, except for Angela. She couldn't bring herself to turn around. She couldn't look at Bella and see what she had become. Luckily for Angela, Professor McGonagall walked in at that moment and brought the students' attention to the front of the classroom.

"Good morning students. I'm glad to see you all returning to NEWTS Transfiguration. As to those new students," here she looked at Angela, "welcome. This will be a rigorous class, and I expect top-notch work in here every day." Angela looked on with trepidation and excitement. She was worried she would be behind the rest of the students, that she hadn't learned enough by taking lessons from her mother, even if she had passed all the finals and her OWLS.

"As to the Cullens and La Push Pack, I expect no disturbances from you as I conduct this class."

They all nodded and answered, "Yes Mum."

"Now, may I ask you all to introduce yourself to the class before we begin?"

The dark haired vampire stood up first. "My name is Alice Cullen," she said with a voice that sounded like bells.

"I'm Bella." Her voice also sounded like bells, but different. While Alice's voice was light and airy, Bella's voice seemed to soothe Harry's soul, something he didn't experience often.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," said the bronze haired guy. His pronounciation was distinct, as if he came from a different time, which Harry thought he probably did.

"Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie if you want," said the last vampire. Her voice too sounded like chimes, yet there was a distinct difference in her voice, as if it sounded more human than the others. This was yet another thing Harry added to his list.

"I'm Jacob Black." Harry's heart seized at his name. Not that he reminded him of Sirius or anything, but the name black was still difficult to deal with.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts. Now class today we will be reviewing the mechanics of human transfiguration that we learned last year as they are vital to full human transfiguration otherwise know as animagus which we will be studying later on during the year."

The class' attention was turned back to Professor McGonagall and Angela was trilled to find she wasn't behind like she anticipated.

At the end of class, Angela walked out with Hermione. "So, how was it?"

"Not bad. I was relieved actually. I was so scared I was going to be way behind everyone else."

"Trust me, there's no possible way you could ever be behind Ron in classes." Angela laughed at the comment.

"Hey! I resent that!" Ron said.

Angela smiled to herself as she walked with her new friends down the corridor. She could feel the tension between Ron and Hermione; that was obviously love, even if they didn't realize it themselves. They turned the corner and saw Bella and Edward standing there; looking at the moving pictures on the wall. The four of them stopped in surprise, Angela feeling a sinking sense of dread.

Edward turned and smiled at them, stunning Hermione. "Hi," said Bella. "I was wondering if I could talk to you Angela?" Now it was Ron and Harry's turn to be stunned.

Angela nodded her head slowly, not really wanting to face Bella at the moment, but knowing that she had too. "Sure… I guess."

The two of them walked into an empty classroom, leaving Edward out in the hall with the trio. "They might be a while, want to head on to your next class?"

"Don't you have class too?" Hermione asked in confusion. "I mean, I know you can't do magic, but I thought you still had to go to class?" Edward smiled.

"We do, but your next class is about my family, so naturally I'll be helping teach things."

"Well, let's go then! They won't be late will they?" said Hermione as she eagerly walked ahead with Edward. She motioned for Ron and Harry to follow, which they grudgingly did.

"I'll let Carlisle know they might be arriving late."

**My original plan was to include the lesson in this chapter, but I really want to update the story right now so it'll be in the next chapter, and hopefully there won't be as long of a wait as last time! Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So, it took me a little longer then I originally hoped for to update this story, but that's alright.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Angela willed herself to look at Bella. Her Bella, but it wasn't her Bella anymore. She was gorgeous in a way that Angela couldn't accept. She knew now that the pale skin, the gracefulness, the golden eyes were all a part of being a vampire, and she couldn't accept that.

"Angela, I…"

"Did you know?" Anglea interrupted Bella as icily as she could.

"That they were vampires? Yeah…"

"Before the wedding?"

"That was the deal," Bella said, looking down at her feet. "To become a vampire, I had to marry him first."

"That was the deal? You wanted to become a vampire? They drink human blood!"

"Not the Cullens!" snapped Bella. "And neither do I."

"How do you think I felt? I thought you were dead! And then much to my surprise the Cullens walk in and it was so hard to look at Edward, because I knew that he was going to be having a bloody hard time."

"Look, I'm sorry, but you don't understand!" Angela felt rage bubbling up inside of her. She didn't want to be doing this right now.

"And then I look over and I thought he had moved on, to two new girls! Not just one, but two! And then I find out you're all vampires, and that you are dead in a walking and talking way!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but," Angela didn't want to hear what Bella had to say.

"You chose to leave us all. Forever! What about your parents? I don't understand how you could do something like that?"

"Well it's not like it was easy! I didn't want to leave you or my parents, but… I, I can't live without Edward." Tears formed in Bella's eyes. "Yes, it hurt to lie to all those people, to turn my back and walk away, not that most of them mattered to me anyways, but you saw how I was when Edward left…" Angela shuddered at the thought. She remembered when Bella was just a shell of herself, before she met Jacob who brought her back to life.

"What about Jacob? How does he stand being around you guys?"

Angela noticed a flash across Bella's face, but it was gone before she could indentify it.

"He's in love."

"And not with you?" Bella chuckled slightly.

"No, with Renesmee." Angela didn't recognize the name.

"Who's that?"

"You'll find out eventually. It's kind of a long and confusing story, one that I would rather not explain at the moment."

"Sounds fair I guess, besides we, well I guess, I need to get to class right now. To think I'm late on the very first day."

"I'm sure Edward's taken care of it. Besides, Esme knows that we needed to talk, she'll understand."

**So certainly not as long as I hoped for, and not quite as exciting, because once again I left out the lesson, but there's no excuse this next time!**


	7. Author's Note 2

Sorry guys! Right now I'm having major writers block on this story. I only have 3 weeks till break, so hopefully I can work on it again then. Thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me though!


End file.
